fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chase Young Vs Hannibal Roy Bean
This duel takes place in Megasean3000's fanfic Xiaolin Showdown/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover 1. Notes *Chase advances to the next round. *This is the first time two enemies duel against each other. Duel Recap Start at 4000 lp Chase's Turn *Sets a monster *Sets a card Hannibal's Turn *Summons Bean Scout (ATK: 1200) *Attacks Chase's face-down card. *The face-down card is Heylin Shield (DEF: 1500) so the attack is rebounded (Hannibal: 3700) *Heylin Shield's Flip-Effect activates, increasing his DEF by 1000 (DEF: 2500) *Hannibal activates the first effect of Equal Share, so all life point damages he recieves, Chase deals too (Chase: 3700) *Sets a card Chase's Turn *Summons Heylin Sword (ATK: 1800) *Attacks Bean Scout *Hannibal activates Bean Protection Unit, to stop the attack on any Bean monster for one turn. *Sets a card Hannibal's Turn *Activates Ying-Yang World *Summons Ying-Beast (ATK: 1900) since Ying-Yang World's on the field. *Attacks Heylin Sword *Chase activates Heylin Armour, acting as a monster, it stops the attack and cannot be destroyed by battle. *Sets a card Chase's Turn *Activates Polymerization, fusing Heylin Sword, Heylin Shield and Heylin Armour to form: Heylin Warrior (ATK: 3000) *Attacks Bean Scout (Hannibal: 1900) *Hannibal flips a coin due to Ying-Yang World, and calls it heads, and called right, destroying Heylin Warrior. *Due to Heylin Warrior's effect, when it's destroyed, he can Special-Summon one Fusion-Material monster to the field, he chooses Heylin Shield (DEF: 1500) *Sets a card Hannibal's Turn *Summons Yang-Beast (ATK: 1400) *Activates Polymerization, fusing Ying-Beast with Yang-Beast to create Ying-Yang Beast (ATK: 2800) *Attacks Heylin Shield Chase's Turn *Activates Monster Reborn, to bring back Heylin Warrior (ATK: 3000) *Attacks Ying-Yang Beast, but it isn't destroyed, because when Ying-Yang World is on the field, it cannot be destroyed by battle. (Hannibal: 1700) *Hannibal flips, due to Ying-Yang world, but calls it wrong. Hannibal's Turn *Summons Ying-Yang Puzzle (DEF: 1800) and in 3 turns, it can summon Chi Creature *Activates Ying-Yang Barrier, as long as it's on the field, Chase can't attack Ying-Yang monsters. Chase's Turn *Activates Juju Flytrap, automatically summoning two Bee Tokens (ATK: 500) for every Standby Phase. *Sacrifices two Tokens to summon Heylin Sorcerer (ATK: 2700) *Hannibal calls Ying-Yang World's effect right, re-destroying Heylin Warrior Hannibal's Turn *Attacks Heylin Sorcerer with Ying-Yang Beast *Chase activates Mirror Force, destroying Ying-Yang Beast *Ying-Yang Beast's effect causes Chase to lose 2800 life points(Chase: 900) Chase's Turn *Two more Bee Tokens (ATK: 500) are summoned *Activates Heylin Magic Ritual, tributing Heylin Sorcerer and the two Bee Tokens to summon Heylin Master (ATK: 3500) *It's effect destroys all Spell/Trap cards on Hannibal's field. *Attacks Ying-Yang Puzzle Hannibal's Turn *Activates Ying-Yang World's final effect, when it's destroyed, he can automatically summon Chi Creature (ATK: 3500) *Activates Human Chi, to increase Chi Creature's ATK by 500. (ATK: 4000) *Attacks Heylin Master *Chase activates Heylin Martial Arts Training, when Hannibal's monster increases in ATK, he can take the raised ATK, double it and add it to his Heylin Master (ATK: 4500) *The attacks is reflected to Chi Creature, destroying it (Hannibal: 1200) Chase's Turn *Attacks directly (Hannibal: 0) Chase Wins Category:Duel Category:Fan Fiction